The present invention relates to an electric connector, more particularly to such an electric connector, which is designed for connection to a bus line to receive a matching electric connector for signal transmission.
FIG. 1 shows an electric connector according to the prior art. This structure of electric connector comprises an electrically insulative housing 10, two longitudinal rows of signal terminals 11 and a longitudinal row of grounding terminals 12 respectively mounted in the housing 10. The forked tips 13 and 14 of the terminals 11 and 12 protrude over the topside wall of the housing 10. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, the grounding terminals 12 are formed integral with one another, and elongated projecting portions 15 are provided at the metal bar of grounding terminals 12 for contacting particular terminals 11. When grounding terminals 16 of the matching electric connector are respectively inserted into the housing 10, they are respectively forced into contact with the curved bottom contact portion 17 of each of the terminals 11 being connected to the grounding terminals 12. Because the elongated projecting portions 15 at the grounding terminals 12, the curved bottom contact portions 17 of the respective terminals 11 and the grounding terminals 16 of the matching electric connector are disposed at different elevations, the grounding contact is unstable, and the unstable grounding contact tends to affect the transmission of signal.